It is known to provide a fuel tank such as a plastic fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In such a fuel tank, a cover is provided for a fuel reservoir to close a tank opening in the fuel tank. The cover typically has fuel tubes, electrical connector, and rollover valve rigidly attached thereto. Typically, the mounting surface surrounding the tank opening in the fuel tank is not parallel to a bottom of the fuel tank, thereby affecting low fuel indication accuracy. Also, the fuel tank covers are rigidly mounted to the fuel reservoir, which can cause cracks to occur in the fuel tank cover during a severe vehicle impact.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuel tank cover assembly for a vehicle that compensates for the uneven or unparallel condition between the tank opening and the bottom of the fuel tank. It is also desirable to provide a fuel tank cover assembly that allows the bottom referencing of the fuel reservoir while allowing for an unparallel cover position.